It's good to be home
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: "It's good to be home. Sort of... definitely "sort of"... but you know what? It's just good to be home"
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya, readers! Witch/Doc Who is back! (now my pals call me witch, lol)

But... just for a month -_-"

Yeh, college life is really tough so I'm taking advantage of my free month to post some new fics and update some stories, yada yada yada yada... OH! And going back to the turtles' lair ^^

Enjoy and review, please. Love you all!

And no... I don't own TMNT

* * *

><p><strong>It's good to be home. Sort of…<strong>

**...**

**...**

Morning had come to the turtles' lair and certain orange masked ninja resumed his daily task: _"ask Donnie when the family friend is coming back"_

"So, when is she coming?" Mikey asked for the bazillion time.

"She said it was _surprise_ so… I won't tell" Don sighed.

"Aww, c'mon! Please, Donnie!" Mikey insisted.

"I said _**no**_, Mikey" Don said a little irritated.

"But I wanted to plan something for her! You know, like a party or something!" Mikey said.

"And I wanted too, Mikey. But she told me _**not**_ to tell you" Don replied.

"Why not?" Mikey asked innocently.

"You don't remember what happened last time we chatted with her, right?" Don raised a brow.

"Er… nope?"

"Oh really? Ask Leo and he'll…" Don continued but Mikey immediately remember the reasons.

"Oh! Now I remember. But still, you can tell _me_!" Mikey insisted with a big smile on his face. Don tried to ignore him and left his lab. He started making his way to the living room being followed by Mikey.

"Aww, c'mon! Pleasepleasepleaseplease! I won't tell the others!" Mikey jumped around his genius brother. Don slumped in the couch sighing heavily and rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. But if you say something…" Don narrowed eyes.

"I swear I won't!" Mikey raised his right hand ceremoniously.

"Ok. She's coming…" Don whispered something on Mikey's ear. The youngest turtle's eyes opened wide.

"NO WAY! We-hmmph!" Mikey yelled but Don covered his brother's mouth as fast as he could. He checked no one was outside hearing the talk. All clear.

"Mikey!" Don hissed releasing Mikey.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mikey apologized.

"Hey, whatcha did this time?" Raph joined the scene.

"And you're asking because?" Don tried to sound calmed.

"Don't try to fool me. I know yer up to something" Raph replied. Mikey was a terrible liar; Raph knew it.

"Should we…" Mikey looked at Don not sure of what to do.

"If this is about some new prank and yer helping him, genius…" Raph said with a murderous glare.

"N-no, it's not that!" Don said nervously.

"Then what is it?" Raph asked, his patience running thin.

"Ok, tell him" Don said. Mikey whispered something to Raph.

"Really?" Raph asked in disbelief. Mikey's grin could tell Raph he was telling the truth.

"Well, that's kinda sudden but still… nice! Why ya didn't tell me earlier?" Raph smiled.

"It was supposed to be a secret" Don folded arms.

"Never mind! I can't wait!" Mikey said happily.

"Neither do I. Y'know? I wonder how she's doing at college" Raph took a sit beside his brothers.

"And how she manages to write! Have you seen her updates? I mean, whoa!" Mikey chuckled.

"Well, I haven't had much time to read" Don shrugged.

"_Now I feel offended!" _A voice joined them.

"Who!"

"_Hey ya, guys!"_

"Whoa! Just look at you, Doctor!" Mikey teased. Who had arrived to the lair with her lab coat on her. Matters of time didn't allow her to choose a better outfit.

_"Nah! I ain't that good yet" _Who shrugged.

"Had a good flight?" Don asked helping the girl with her bags.

"_Yeh, it was nice. But man, I'm tired! I need a shower and a nap" _Who sighed tiredly.

"You hungry?" Mikey asked.

"_As a bear" _Who chuckled.

"Well, we could've prepared something if you just had told us ya were comin' today!" Raph replied.

"_I like to be… unpredictable" _Who said with a grin.

"Bet ya do" Raph chuckled tussling the girl's hair.

"_Oh! I brought some things for you, guys!" _

"Aww, you shouldn't… WHAT DID YOU BRING ME!" Mikey yelled enthusiastically. Raph hit him in the back of his head. (Actions have consequences)

"Ow! What!" Mikey whined.

"_I soooo missed that! You guys are awesome! Best turt-bros ever!" _Who pulled the three brothers into a group hug.

"Meow" Klunk entered into the room wanted to be petted.

"_Aww, look at you honey!_ _Who's Whoey's lil kitty, huh?" _Who grabbed the cat and started scratching his head. Klunk purred happily.

"Guys, what's up with all the noise?" Leo came from upstairs a little annoyed; all the commotion made him difficult to focus on his meditation.

"Could you just… Hey! Why you didn't tell me Who was here?" Leo smiled and ran downstairs. The girl put the cat in the floor and grabbed her bags.

"_Well, guys… dibs on the shower! Call me when pizza is ready!" _Who said making her way upstairs.

"Nice to…" Leo started but the girl just walked like he wasn't there. The others knew the reasons perfectly.

"O…k… uh, I'll… I'll be in the kitchen. That pizza isn't gonna cook all by itself. Come Klunkers!" Mikey ran to the kitchen with Klunk.

"Y-yeah and… er… I remember I had this thing… in my lab so… I-eh… better run!" Don ran to his lab as fast as he could. Leo sighed and turned around just to face Raph's smug grin.

"What… you gonna run away too?" Leo said bitterly.

"Nah! It's quite amusing seeing ya all lost, with no idea of what da shell is goin' on" Raph mocked him.

"Har-di-har Raph" Leo narrowed eyes and looked upstairs.

"She's still angry, huh?"

"Noooo, _really?_ If ya don't tell me I would've _never _figured it out!" Raph said sarcastically.

"Of course she's angry, Fearless. That's _pretty_ obvious" he continued.

"But it's been a while since we last talked and…" Leo said.

"And ya thought she would forget that chat? How clever" Raph snorted.

"I didn't know she was going to take that in a bad way!" Leo replied.

"Aww c'mon! It's annoying enough ya mother-hen us and ya had to do the same to _her_?" Raph replied back.

"I'm only saying…" Leo started.

"Hey, I ain't the one ya should be explain those things" Raph said moving his head to Who's room.

"Yeah, you're right" Leo sighed and moved upstairs. He kinda hated it when Raph was right.

"Go get her, tiger!" Raph teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Leo rolled eyes. He was good at words and his friend was mature enough to understand so he didn't think this was going to be hard.

Was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... if you're kinda lost reading this, go to "TMNT Chat" and read it before you continue reading this ok? ^^ Thank you

* * *

><p>…<strong>yep! Definitely: "Sort of"…<strong>

**...**

**...**

The lair was quickly invaded for the smell of pizza, chocolate and cheese. The guys reunited in the kitchen while Leo headed upstairs for the guest of honor… _if_ he could convince her, of course.

"Ok… this should be kinda easy. Just apologize and that's it" Leo thought making his way to the room next Donnie's.

In the kitchen, Don added some final details on the cake with the whip cream while Mikey took the pizza out of the oven. Raph placed some orange juice for Mikey, coffee for Don, root beer for him and some tea for Leo and Who.

"Do you think they'll work something out?" Mikey asked placing the dishes on the table. A sharp scream followed for several _"get outs" _and the sound of the door shutting abruptly was heard.

"Does that answer your question?" Don said. Mikey noticed Leo entering into the kitchen with a red mark in the shape of a hand on his face.

"Ow… she does have a strong hand" Leo mumbled.

"Whoa! What happened?" Raph asked in surprise and curiosity.

"Did something stupid… again" Leo sighed.

"Huh?" the three brothers looked at each other trying to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seconds earlier…<strong>_

"_Ok… this should be kinda easy. Just apologize and that's it" _

_The blue masked turtle approached to the door. The girl inside the room listened to her MP3 with the volume in the loudest levels as she prepared for a relaxing shower; she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself on it. Leo stood in front of the door for a couple of seconds before knocking. _

"_Hey… uh… have a sec?" Leo's fist touched the door which opened at the contact. The blue masked ninja gasped at the scene. The girl felt some air coming from outside and turned around opening her eyes wide when she noticed who was standing just in front of her._

"_AHHHH!" The scream could be heard all over the lair. Leo raised his hands defensively. _

"_I…eh… shell, so-…" Whatever he wanted to say was cut off when Who's hand met his face with a soundly "slap"_

"_GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Who yelled angrily pushing the blue masked ninja out and slammed the door shut._

"_Ow… s-sorry!" Leo rubbed his burning cheek._

"_GO AWAY!" Who yelled furiously. _

_**Back to the kitchen…**_

* * *

><p>"Ya screwed it big time, bro" Raph laughed.<p>

"Wasn't my fault!" Leo replied.

"Well, that nice mark on yer face tells a different story" Raph said still laughing.

"Guys, I didn't know the door wasn't locked! I swear! I just knocked the door a lil bit and the door just opened and… well… she was there… and I… eh…" Leo commented.

"So that means you… saw her?" Don asked blushing slightly.

"N-no! I… eh…well…" Leo's face went redder than it already was.

"You DID see her! HAHAHAHA! Can't believe it!" Raph laughed harder.

"I didn't see her-_see her_. She was… covered but still… that was embarrassing" Leo said, his face still red.

"Awkward" Don added.

"Priceless! HAHAHAH! I would've paid just to see the look on yer face" Raph laughed harder this time.

"So… when is she coming down? The pizza is gonna get cold" Mikey said trying to change the topic.

"She was going to take a shower, remember?" Don said clearing his throat.

"Or ya better ask to Leo~ He knows that _way _better than us" Raph teased bursting into laughter again.

"I'm outta here" Leo left the place as fast as he could. He had been humiliated enough.

"Aww c'mon! I'm just kidding!" Raph said trying to stop his laugh. Leo was already upstairs locked in his room.

"Way to go, hothead" Mikey hissed.

"Not my fault Mr. Splinter Jr. can't take a joke" Raph replied still chuckling.

"This is gonna be a long month" Don sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, with those two acting like dogs and cats… are you sure she's not your girly counterpart, Raph?" Mikey teased.

"Watch it, dufus" Raph said giving his youngest brother a deathly glare.

"Well, I guess the "welcome party" is over, huh?" Mikey said sadly slumping in the chair.

"_Ehem…" _a voice came from outside.

"Oh! There ya are! We were kinda… talking about ya, y'know?" Raph chuckled.

"_Figured" _Who shrugged taking a sit.

"So… uhmm… you still hungry?" Mikey asked.

"_You bet!" _Who grinned.

"Great! I made your favorite cake" Mikey smiled proudly of his creation. Mikey started serving the food. The girl noticed there was one not present in the table.

"_Where's… he? I… need to talk to him" _Who said.

"Or ya wanna gave him another mark? 'cause this time I'm soooo bringing the video camera" Raph laughed again.

"_Oh… so you liked the mark?" _Who raised a brow.

"Shell, yeah! Hehehe, hilarious" Raph chuckled. A fast move in front of his face and in a matter of seconds he found himself in the floor with a burning pain on his left cheek.

"_How did that feel, huh? Still hilarious?" _Who stood in front of him defiantly.

"Hey! What da shell is yer problem?" Raph yelled.

"_Not funny anymore when you're the one embarrassed, Raphael?" _Who folded arms glaring at Raph; the latter avoided the girl's eyes. It was true… this was not funny anymore.

"_Where?" _Who asked again.

"Upstairs, his room" Don answered.

"_Gimme that"_ Who gestured and Mikey gave her Leo's food on a tray.

"_You better put some ice on that cheek"_ Who said before leaving the place with the tray on her hands. Don and Mikey chuckled seeing Raph still in the floor.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Raph growled. The others bursted in laughter. Now it was Raph's turn to blush in shame.


	3. Chapter 3

… **but you know what?...**

...

...

Standing in front of the closed door with lots of thoughts and mixed feelings on her mind… Who wasn't really sure of what to say. Apologizing wasn't one of her strong points but now it was necessary.

"_Well, here goes nothing" _The girl thought and knocked the door twice.

"_Hey… it's me. I… I need to… can I come in? Brought you some food" _The door opened slowly and Leo came out, the right side of his face still aching.

"You didn't…" Leo started.

"_I had to" _the girl shrugged.

"Listen, I'm…" Leo said.

"I'm sorry" both girl and turtle said in unison.

"No, I'm sorry" they said in unison again. Leo gestured a "you first" to the girl.

"_I shouldn't have reacted that way and… hitting you… and ignore you when I came… and… well… I don't know if I'm forgetting something but the thing is… I'm sorry" _Who apologized.

"It's ok. I should have waited until you came down" Leo smiled a little.

"_So… how's your face?" _Who asked in concern.

"Well, stings a little but I'll survive doc" Leo chuckled.

"_Let me have a look" _the girl checked the damage… it wasn't so bad as she thought it would be.

"_Hmmm… it's ok. I didn't hit you so hard. You were luckier than Raph" _Who said.

"You… what did you do to him?" Leo asked in suspicion.

"_Oh, he only got what he deserved" _Who smiled evily.

"O…k, I guess" Leo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. That evil grin was scary.

"_Hey, I uh… wanted to ask you something" _the girl said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"_Last time we talked… chatted…"_ Who corrected herself. Leo chuckled.

"_What were you thinking when I said I was going out on a "date"?" _Who asked in a serious voice.

"Uhmmm… eh... I didn't know you were talking about your dad so… I guess…" Leo said sheepishly.

"_What if I hadn't gone out with dad?" _Who raised a brow.

"I… well…" Leo blushed. Definitely caught in the act.

"_Leo?" _Who insisted. The blue masked turtle wished he was now in Japan, way far away from this problem. The girl sighed_._

"_Hey, it's ok. I know you care a lot about your family and friends but that doesn't mean you have to worry about them the whole time. I'm mature enough to choose with who I'm going out and you know it!" _Who stated.

"And you're right! It's just…" Leo replied.

"_Jealousy?" _Who narrowed eyes.

"I-I never… never… uh… !"

"_Well, you acted like a childish jealous boy that day and just to let you know: I HATE jealous guys!" _Who folded arms.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Leo insisted.

"_You know what? I thought you knew me better than that" _the girl replied.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked in confusion.

"_C'mon, Leo. You know I go out only for business and family reunions… sometimes with partners from the hospital. I'm too busy for those silly and corny dates" _Who explained. Leo sighed.

"Well, that's… uhmm…" in Leo's mind: the only thing that described that was "creepy".

"_I know, I know. Sounds heartless, cold, mechanic… robot-like… but that's my life style" _Who shrugged innocently.

"O…k. Anyway, sorry again. I didn't want to sound all jealous but… well, couldn't help it in sort a way" Leo said.

"_Huh?" _

"Uhmmm… big brother instincts?" Leo blushed again. Who chuckled.

"_Yeah, I can sympathize. Sometimes I do the same to my sister. And I'm not younger than you, silly! We're the same age so… you're not the big bro here"_ Who stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Don't think so, Who. I'm officially the big brother here" Leo smiled smugly.

"_Aww… c'mon! At least let me be the other's big sis, puh-leeeease?" _the girl said with the famous "Mikey's puppy eyes". Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"_And… I'll let you go all big-bro on me, ok?" _Who sighed in defeat.

"Fair enough" Leo smiled.

"_Hmmph" _Who pouted.

"Aww, someone's being a grumpy girl?" Leo teased.

"_Aww, someone's being a jealous boy?"_ Who teased back.

"Touché" the blue masked ninja narrowed eyes.

"_Now… are you gonna take your food already? My arms are getting tired" _Who chuckled, the tray still in her hands.

"I have a better idea" Leo smirked and ran downstairs.

"_Huh?" _the girl followed the blue masked turtle.

* * *

><p>"Mikey can you pack some food for a trip?" Leo said entering into the kitchen.<p>

"Sure!... huh? Wait, wait… why?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Just do it. Don, prepare the hauler please" Leo commanded.

"Right on" Don moved to the garage to get the Battle Shell while Mikey started packing the cake and some pizza into a camping basket.

"Whoa! So that's what happened to your face, huh?" Leo chuckled when he noticed Raph pressing an ice pack into his cheek.

"Yeh. Thanks to yer frikin' gir-" Raph growled.

"_You say that again and I'll give you another one in your other cheek!" _Who threatened.

"Food's ready" Mikey announced.

"Also the hauler but… exactly where are we going?" Don asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To a camping trip! Now, get some clothes and let's move. Oh! And Who... maybe a swimsuit" Leo ordered disappearing from the scene and moving to his room again.

"Camping what?" the three turtles exclaimed and turned to see Who… silently asking for explanations.

"_I'm as lost as you, guys" _the girl lifted her hands defensively. The others shrugged and moved to their rooms to dress themselves up.

"_What the shell is Leo up to?"_


	4. Chapter 4

… **It's just good to be home.**

...

...

"Best pizza ever! Congrats Mike" Who said finishing her meal.

"You're welcome" Mikey smiled. The turtles laid in the fresh green grass with their bellies full of pizza, sodas and cake. Klunk jumped and held some of the girl's long hair with his paws, playing with it.

"Aww" Mikey said.

"_Klunk, you're messing up my hair! Stop munching it!" _Who chuckled. The kitty kept playing.

"_Awww… ok, ok. Keep it going"_ Who laughed. After a moment, the blue masked turtle gave a black mask to the girl.

"Uhmmm… hey, uh… could you please use this?"

"_Huh? Why a blindfold?" _Who asked in puzzlement.

"Do you trust me?" Leo asked back.

"_Funny, now you want me to trust you when you didn't trust me in the first place" _Who folded arms.

"I thought we'd cleared that out!" Leo replied.

"_Well, I'm still angry about that" _Who replied back.

"Guys, could ya have yer heart-to-heart talk… waaaay far away from us?" Raph growled and went back to his nap… snoring loudly.

"So?" Leo insisted. The girl rolled eyes and put the blindfold on her eyes.

"_Ok, I'm blindfolded. Now what?" _

"I'll guide you" Leo helped the girl to stand up.

"_If this is a prank, I swear…" _Who hissed.

"It's ok. You'll like it" Leo chuckled.

"Where are we…" Mikey started following them.

"Nope! No "we" this time, Mikey" Leo stopped his youngest brother.

"Oh… want some time alone~?" Mikey poked Leo playfully and earned a smack on the head… Who's courtesy.

"Ow!" Mikey whined.

"_I may be blind for now… but I'm not deaf!" _Who smirked. Leo chuckled a shook his head. Klunk purred against Mikey's leg.

"Aww, someone wants to play huh?" Mikey petted his cat.

"_Alright, blue boy. Lead the way" _Who said taking advantage of the distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>Some minutes later…<strong>

**...**

**...**

"_Are we there yet?" _Who asked.

"No" Leo answered. After a minute…

"_Now?" _

"No" Two minutes later…

"_Now?"_

"No"

"_How about… now?" _Who said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Who-kun" Leo said. Who could feel he had that smug smirk on his face right now.

"_Just Who. I'm still angry at you" _

"Well… _just Who_…" Leo teased.

"_Hahaha" _Who laughed sarcastically. Both of them stopped their steps.

"You ready?" Leo asked.

"_Mmhmm" _The blue masked ninja removed the blindfold.

"_What. The. Shell!" _In front of them there was the most beautiful waterfall the girl had ever seen.

"_Dude, this is…" _Who was almost speechless.

"Like it?"

"_LOVE IT! How did you know I love waterfalls?" _Who hugged Leo enthusiastically.

"This is my favorite place. Thought you might like it" Leo shrugged.

"_It's amazing! No wonder why you suggested the swimsuit" _Who chuckled.

"Well, the water is waiting. Go!" Leo gestured to the river below the waterfall.

"_YEAH! WATER! WHEEEE!" _Who ran as fast as she could; water was calling her.

"_Wait…"_ the girl stopped.

"_Race you to the top!" _Who suggested. Some minutes later, Leo was already in the top waiting for Who.

"Looks like I won" Leo smiled.

"_Congrats" _Who smirked and twisted Leo's mask.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Leo asked in surprise. Why the blindfold again?

"_You need a lesson about trust, Leo-san" _Who explained.

"Ok? Hmm… what do you have in…" Leo started. He felt hands on his chest and then a hard push that made him stumble and fall off place. He could barely reach a rock and grab it tightly.

"WHOOA! HEY! SO NOT COOL!" Leo said angrily.

"_Boku wo shinjiru?" _Leo knew what she said but took him a while to answer back.

"Nan desu tte?"

"_Boku wo shi__njiru?"_

"Ii wa" Leo nodded.

"_Then… get off of that rock" _Who ordered. Leo hesitated.

"_You said you trusted me. Prove it"_ Who insisted. Leo took a deep breath and let the rock that kept him safe. To his surprise, he landed on a bigger rock. This had been only a trick_._

"_See? It wasn't hard"_ Who chuckled. Leo pulled his mask back on place and glared at the girl.

"Are you kidding me? You blindfolded me and pushed me off the top of a waterfall! Gimme a heart attack, will you?" Leo said in a slight serious voice.

"_Well, you trusted me and did what I told you. Or…" _the girl started.

"Or?"

"…_were you just following orders as always?" _Who ended. The blue masked ninja sighed heavily.

"Listen, I trust you. Ok? And about what happened that day… I'm truly sorry! How many times do I need to tell you that?" Leo insisted.

"_Hey, chill out! I only wanted to torture you a lil bit" _Who laughed.

"You, mean little sister, you. I can say you're worse than Mikey" Leo smiled.

"_Speaking of him… should we go with the others?" _Who asked.

"Mmmhmm… it's getting a little late and I don't want you to get a cold or something" Leo said.

"_Scared of Whoey's germs?" _Who teased.

"I'm not scared of germs" Leo folded arms.

"_Then you won't mind if I'm sneezing and coughing and do this?"_ Who started a fake coughing fit while she tried to hug Leo.

"Hey! No! Get off me!" Leo ran.

"_Come here, bro! It's huggle time… with some extra germs!"_ Who laughed chasing the blue masked ninja.

"Hey! Who are you? Mikey: The Sequel?" Leo kept running and laughing.

"Did somebody say my incredible and amazing name?" Mikey jumped in front of Leo.

"Incredible and amazing?" Leo stopped his steps.

"In yer dreams maybe, knucklehead" Raph chuckled.

"Where were you, guys?" Don asked holding Klunk who purred happily against his cheek.

"_Swimming. And now I'm hungry again"_ Who said.

"You know what that means!" Mikey said with a grin.

"_Pizza leftovers, here I come!" _Who said cheerfully.

"And there are some cake leftovers too!" Mikey added.

"_OH OH! You know what goes perfect with cake and pizza?" _

"More… pizza?" Mikey said.

"_What? NO! I was talking about the sunset!"_

"Sounds good" Don smiled; Klunk munched his bandannas' tails.

* * *

><p>"Now this… is just beautiful" Leo commented looking at the sunset.<p>

"_Agree"_ Who yawned leaning her head on the eldest's shoulder.

"Sleepy, onee-chan?" Leo asked but the girl didn't answered.

"Who?" Leo called again and turned his face just to see Who had fallen sleep already.

"Aww" Don and Mikey said.

"Y'know, she looks less scary when she sleeps" Raph said.

"_I… heard that" _Who said with a yawn.

"C'mon, let's go home" Leo carried the girl while the others packed the things.

"_Home… sweet home" _Who sighed happily.

"Hai, onee-chan" Leo chuckled.

The turtles made their way back home. Who slept peacefully the whole trip with a smile on her face. Although what the people said… the lair was the only place she really felt like home.

* * *

><p>"Nan desu tte?": What did you say?<p>

"_Boku wo shi__njiru?": _Do you trust me?

"Hai, onee-chan": Yes, little sister.


End file.
